Recently, for example, a liquid crystal display device has been used widely in a liquid crystal television, a monitor, a mobile phone, and the like as a flat panel display having features such as thinness and a light weight as compared with a conventional Broun tube. A known liquid crystal display device of this kind uses, in a liquid crystal panel as a display panel, an active matrix substrate in which a plurality of data wirings and a plurality of scanning wirings are arranged in a matrix, and pixels, each having a switching element such as a TFT (Thin Film Transistor), are arranged in a matrix in the vicinities of intersections of the data wirings and the scanning wirings (for example, see JP 2003-58119 A).
Further, as described in JP 2006-337710 A, for example, the conventional active matrix substrate includes gate drives at both ends of a display portion (effective display region) of the liquid crystal panel so as to drive the scanning wirings. More specifically, in this conventional active matrix substrate, the gate drivers on one side of the display portion are connected to the scanning wirings in the odd-numbered lines, while the gate drivers on the other side of the display portion are connected to the scanning wirings in the even-numbered lines. In this conventional active matrix substrate, the gate drivers on the both sides sequentially output scanning signals, thereby performing a scanning operation.
Further, in the conventional active matrix substrate, the gate drivers on the both sides are connected to each other via the scanning wirings. This prevents an increase in circuit scale even when the gate drivers are provided on the both sides of the display portion, making it possible to provide a smaller liquid crystal display device.